Rotten Eggs
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: Special eggs, for a Mr. Cloud Strife. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**3# Easter**

Aeris, was lying on her bed and flicking through a book labelled "How To Trick Dummies At Easter." She was trying to find some sort of plan to get Cloud back for embarrassing her in front of everyone. Yuffie had now knick named her trout pout, and would probably now call Aeris that for life. She had to get her own back on Cloud Strife, even if it was really cruel. Just when she was flicking through the book, she saw one idea that caught her mind, and giggled to herself evilly. The perfect plan, and just in time for Easter!

She quickly walked down stairs from her room, bumping into Cloud on purpose. She couldn't help but feel mean, for what she was about too just looking in them perfect innocent blue eyes. She felt attracted towards Cloud, as soon as she laid her eyes on him. He was so dreamy, his voice often made her feel speechless, causing her spine to tingle. She also, always had the constant need to be beside him, even if it meant embarrassing herself and him. It was her way of trying to hide her true feelings. She knew, she had fallen for him almost straight away on their journey, when she couldn't stop thinking about him. Often at night time, and then she started to dream about him. His flawless golden blonde spikey hair...

But, no matter how deep she felt for him. Aeris knew she still had to get him back, maybe Yuffie would stop annoying her for a change.

"Hey Cloud." She smiled and waved, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He grunted, it was true he never showed his true feelings often, but opened up to Aeris. It was so obvious to everyone else that he too had fallen for the green eyed girl, but too Aeris she could never know. She thought he was just being "friendly" as he did promise to be her bodyguard. But she couldn't be so wrong, he had also had strong feelings for Aeris, and often dismissed her more because he was scared of this new emotion running through his body. His eyes, where lowered, so he didn't feel the need to look into her emerald orbs. Aeris propped her head, in eyes view on purpose. She knew it was uncomfortable for him, because he blushed, and also tried to look the other way.

"You like eggs right?" She laughed.

"Yeah...Why?"

"It's Easter, so I'm making eggs for everyone." She laughed while brushing past Cloud, on purpose "So get everyone ready in the living room."

Cloud, was felt almost in a trance like state. He couldn't help but smile, feeling the glow of her warm smile. He decided to gather all of the group together in the living room, and soon the smell of frying sweet eggs fragranced the room.

"Mmmm." Nanaki said, licking his lips. He knew, like the rest Aeris was a really good cook, and eggs where his favourite. Cid's belly grumbled, which also set off Yuffie's, Barret's, Vincent's, Tifa's then Cloud's belly too. It was almost like a chain reaction.

"Done." Aeris said smiling sweetly, carrying a plate with enough eggs for everyone. She put in the middle of the table with knives and forks, Yuffie's bare hands where already a inch a way. Causing Aeris to slap her hand like a mother would do with a naughty child.

"I've got special eggs for Cloud. These eggs, are extra tasty like he asked for." She giggled, now everyone's eyes where staring at the blonde.

"No !$ing way!" Cid screamed, as well as Yuffie huffing, but the smell of the eggs that laid on the table distracted them, causing them to forget about Cloud. Cloud was blushing so much, that he probably could of cooked an egg on his already hot cheeks. He lowered his head, making sure no one could see this.

Aeris then came out the kitchen again, holding a different plate, and handed it too Cloud.

"Eat up." She smiled, and winked. She then sat next to him, so she could watch him eat the eggs. The whole group gobbled all the eggs up, and just as Aeris was taking in the empty plates she uttered. "So Cloud, do you prefer chocobo eggs?" She giggled, Cloud's face turned a pale green colour and he ran upstairs to puke.


End file.
